


Secretary

by Setsuna24



Series: Of Family, Friends and Lovers [14]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, Secretary - Freeform, Unrequited Love, office love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secretary at Sion is madly in love with the boss, Kirishima is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Had a bit of time today and decided to work on an idea from long ago. It is short but I do hope you like it none the less. I am working on Secret Admirer when I have some time but it is going kind of slow so wait a bit longer for that.
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> I own nothing.

Secretary

The secretary arrived at six forty five just like every day. Copies were made, day schedules double checked and memorized and fresh tea was made with two spoons of pure honey added to it. Last minute reports were placed inside the office along with the cup of tea and papers were organized by order of importance. Plants were watered in the spacious office and his favorite incense lighted giving the pristine environment a somewhat welcoming atmosphere. A package containing twelve packs of Dunhill cigarettes was placed at the right bottom drawer of his desk, just in case he needed them, and she checked that all the expensive engraved extra lighters were filled with fluid and ready to go taking away those who were almost empty to be replaced by filled ones. The secretary went back to the desk, a small yet comfortable reception area just outside of his office and sat down waiting patiently.

He arrived exactly at seven thirty, just like he did every day, the trip from his side of Shinjuku was not a long one. To her, he was just so beautiful, all elegance and professionalism. His dark hair was at the same time the bane of her existence and the object of her fascination, it just wouldn’t leave her mind regardless of whether she was awake or asleep, and she wished with all her might she could just get him out of her head. So handsome he was… and she wished he could be hers… that he would notice her just once and take her into his arms even if just for a second. But he would never do it, he had eyes for only one person in this world and he took all of his attention. As soon as that man walked into the room everyone else fell short in the eyes of the object of her affections. To that man, there was only him and no one else. 

She understood the appeal, he was young and beautiful, and his eyes held a certain something that pulled you in with its fire. But honestly, she much preferred his calculating, intelligent eyes to any other. She longed to run her hands through that beautiful dark hair and to taste those lips she craved so much.  
He would never see her, she knew that much. Compared to that man she was absolutely insignificant and she was willing to live with it, doing the things she did every day from six forty five to midnight. All those little seemingly insignificant things just to make his day to day a bit easier. She would continue to do them all for him, because despite knowing he would never notice her she had hopelessly fallen in love him and despite how much it hurt to be invisible, she wanted to make him happy. 

His body was so wide, so muscled and toned underneath that expensive three piece suit. Yes, she wanted to be lost in the expanse of his chest. Oh, how the thought made her blood run hot in her veins. Oh, yes, she understood the appeal alright. The fascination that such an exotic creature could cause in a man, but still, she could not help but feel cheated. Here she was pining over him, wanting to give him her everything and he only had eyes for that man. ‘Pathetic.’ She thought, knowing that she was, for holding on to such minimal and practically none existent hopes that he would one day see her as something more than a secretary. That he would one day realize she was also a woman and that her heart beat frantically every morning at exactly seven thirty when his trek from the limousine to his office would take him through the small lobby where behind her desk she waited for him.

He enters the office, seven thirty five to the dot and reports are being delivered. Golden eyes scan pages as a loyal secretary delivers concise summaries of what transpired regarding the man’s many businesses during the short hours they were gone.

The morning passed swiftly, as it does every day, and lunch time came around. She gathers her things and meets up with the other secretaries for a short lunch at a small business not too far away. Never too far away in case they are needed. There were others there, he would not be, she knew. Someone so important and sophisticated would never grace them with his presence outside of the place of work, he was so unreachable. A dream she dram every single night but never a reality or a possibility. She sighs and goes back to eating and chatting, to pretending the loneliness is not eating at her core with every passing hour. To pretend that she is not starving and his presence is not the nectar that satiates and pains her all at once. He would never know, and she knows it, he will never notice and she convinces herself it is okay.

Back at her post, she gazes at him longingly. He doesn’t notice, they are talking again, on their way back from a meeting with a powerful company’s board. She already heard he had tricked them, taken everything from them and left them all with only the clothes on their back. His cold and calculating intelligence, his relentless will to see through what he puts his mind into is almost legendary. He was truly worthy of the admiration from which her fascination sprung, an elite in the world of business and a shark when he truly wanted, it only made her respect and want him more.

As she blatantly continues to stare, secure in knowing that neither of them will notice her watching, something happened. They were both watching her.  
She swallowed rather audibly at his annoyed expression, he did not seem pleased at catching her dreamily gazing at him. Hastily she gathered some papers and bolted to the copying room, her heart pounding while her mind continued to supply scenarios of what will happen. She was utterly freaking out. The scowl on his face clearly stated that he did not appreciate nor was he flattered by her blatant staring. 

The rest of the day she avoided him, she left the office so fast that her chair was still spinning by the time she crossed the front door and walked into the street. That night she cried, like her soul had shattered, because she was afraid of what would happen if by some chance he was still mad about her little indiscretion.  
Night came and went, morning slowly approached and with renewed strength she prepared to face the day. Like every morning, six days a week, she arrived on time at the office. Her quick steps announced her rush to finish her morning preparations before her boss arrived. Thought’s of the previous day forgotten she plastered a bright smile on her face and moved around with determination. Routine and fears be damned, she was in love and prepared to see the man that got her heart and stomach doing somersaults, all she had to do was be more cautious and less obvious about her watching him. 

Every aspect of his life, she knew it well; what he liked and disliked, schedules and tastes. She knew of his lovers, male or female it didn't seem to matter to him as long as they fulfilled his type, and though it hurt her she still sent them flowers, chocolates, jewelry or the appropriate gift according to the situation. Though thankfully that changed once the blond boy came around, at least now he didn't seem to have time for the endless parade of stress relievers, the boy really seemed to be such a trouble magnet that he just simply didn't have time for such things anymore.  
*****VF****  
Kirishima had arrived with Asami at the usual time; punctuality was something important when one had such important duties to perform. As the right hand of perhaps the most important man in the world, underworld included, he needed to make sure that things ran smoothly and everything was shipshape for Asami. At seven thirty exactly he followed his boss through the small lobby outside the upper management office area. 

At seven thirty five exactly he delivered his reports to Asami. That morning, plans were made regarding Urue Group and their outright disrespect when demanding Asami upped their percentage of profit from a joint venture to forty percent instead of the very fair twenty percent they had already agreed upon. 

The day went on as usual for a man such as himself. An interrogation/torture at nine thirty, a meeting with Suoh regarding new ‘Takaba secutity measures’ at ten forty-five, picking up Takaba from the drunk tank at noon, lunch at twelve thirty, buying Asami new underwear and replacing the ones he bought two weeks ago at one then paperwork. Picking up Takaba from a bar fight with a presumed informant at five, which he wasn't too happy about since it cut into his work time, but he had learned to make his schedule flexible enough to adjust for these eventualities. Then the much anticipated meeting with the board of Urue Group. Considering that Asami was the major investor it was absolutely out of place for them to want any more that what was agreed. Swiftly plans were set in motion and by the end of the meeting the board ended up losing their entire corporation and getting scraps for it. The look of shocked outrage in their face when Kirishima presented them with the papers was recognition enough but seeing the pleased smirk on Asami’s face while he took in the aftermath of Kirishima’s not so surprising surprise was like a drug he had gotten long ago addicted to. A high of some sort he experienced every time he anticipated Asami’s needs and wants and met them successfully.

Yes, it had been another thriving day, Kirishima was pleased with the day’s accomplishments and it was not even done.  
He walked the halls of the office floor with Asami, updating the man on Suoh’s also successful day and the location of his wayward lover whom apparently was angry at Asami now for some stupid reason and thought he would be spending the night out tonight. He stopped his report mid sentence once he noticed Asami was not paying attention to him and followed his boss’ gaze to the person who seemed to be taking his attention at the moment.

“She is staring again.” Asami said simply

“It would appear so Asami-sama.” He scowled in annoyance that the woman was wasting precious work time staring at Asami. “She seems to have gotten bolder in her staring as of late.”

“Is that so?” Inquired the smooth baritone.

“Unfortunately so sir.”

Right about then, the woman realized she was being watched and gathering some papers left the lobby in a frenzy.

“How long do you think she has been doing that?” Asami asked as they continued their trek to his office.

“Roughly about six months sir.”

Asami chuckled knowingly.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, was he missing something?

“Sometimes Kei, for someone who sees so much, you can be utterly blind.”

“What do you mean Asami-sama?” He wondered.

“I’ll leave you to figure that on your own.”

He tried to find a time to confront the woman during the remainder of the day but somehow she managed to successfully avoid him at every turn. Kirishima had decided to confront her when she was collecting her things to go home about wasting time gazing like a fool at Asami, when she should instead be getting her work done, but somehow the secretary had been in such a hurry to leave that by the time he got to her desk she was already gone.

Days passed the same way, with her staring at Asami blatantly every time they walked into the lobby. He was getting annoyed about the whole thing by now, the woman apparently could not help the dazed and star-struck look on her face as she watch the boss longingly or the subsequent frantic run out of the lobby after being caught red handed. He would hate to have to fire her, she was after all a good secretary and had been working at Sion for close to seven years, but the situation was honestly becoming ridiculous. It made it all the more irritating when Asami himself had hinted that the woman had been staring for longer than Kirishima had been aware of, how the hell did he not notice? It must be because he never really paid much attention to her.

Again he caught her on the act, he was beginning to seriously consider the woman was stalking Asami and it could not be allowed to move form gazing to following. He had decided to bring the subject up to Asami and upon delivering his preoccupied words was absolutely dumbfounded when Asami actually laugh at him.  
It was not one of Asami’s trademark chuckles, nor was it a smirk of any kind or his slow-to-rise smug smiles. It was an honest to gods laugh, eyes closing and head tilting backwards. 

Kirishima was mystified. Utterly bewildered, perplexed, puzzled, confused and all other synonyms of the word.

Why would Asami be laughing about such a serious matter? 

Then the boss spoke and he felt like an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of his face.

“For god’s sake kirishima, get your head out of my ass for one minute and think about it. I have walked through that lobby on my own plenty of times and she has never lifted her head from her work. However, when I walk through that lobby with you it is a completely different matter.” He chuckled; Kirishima could be such an idiot sometimes.

“Surely you’re not suggesting…” He let the words trail.

Asami smirked amused.

“But why? Why would she be staring at me when you are right there?” To the faithful secretary the simple idea that such things may happen was nothing short of a miracle.

“There is no accounting for taste and you are not so bad looking that it would be impossible that a woman might prefer you instead of me. Now, go ask her out already. Maybe if you get laid once in a while you will be less uptight.”

The next day a still not convinced Kirishima asked his secretary out for lunch. He was surprised when she accepted readily and pleased when he realized he found her pleasant to be around. Keeping up with Takaba had put a damper on his sexual life and he had no time to go out hunting for one night stands. But for something more on the permanent side… well, that, he could surely find time for. 

Perhaps he would ask her to lunch again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I had you going the whole time didn’t I, you all thought she liked Asami. The title was kind of a hint because it was not just about the secretary lady, it was also about Asami's secretary; Kirishima. I tried to not be obvious and let you think she was one of Asami’s secretaries and really tried to make it subtle so you would not get it until the end that she was actually Kirishima’s secretary until you reached the end.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, thank you very much for those who sent encouraging PMs or comments. I have had to take a serious look at what my life is and where it’s going lately, I hope to fix my issues soon.
> 
> Thank you all once more.
> 
> Setsuna


End file.
